


Red, White & Blue

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Alexander and Magnus have been married for 5 years and they are still learning things about each other.(Just a little one-shot!)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 30





	Red, White & Blue

Alexander had walked in the door relaxed and glad to be home.   
He smiled hearing Magnus before seeing him as even after 5 years together he still had butterflies in his stomach and was more in love with Magnus than he had ever thought possible.

Magnus turned the corner and smiled, “Sweetheart, do we have plans for tonight. Julian and Michael have asked us to dinner.”

Alexander shook his head and replied, “No nothing planned, That sounds like fun."

Alexander liked Julian and Michael. They were funny and always amusing and had been together for centuries. Now that Alexander was the Inquisitor of Alicante he knew Magnus did not get a chance to socialize with his friends as much as he wanted to or could, so every couple of months Alexander would drop a hint or ask about someone making sure Magnus spent as much time with his friends as they could. 

If it was important to Magnus , It was important to Alexander.

The call was finished and Magnus walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, “Thank you”

Alexander smiled, “I like them. It will be fun”

Magnus nodded and before long they had changed and were ready to go with Magnus making a portal to their place brandishing a bottle of 200-year-old perfectly preserved Cognac which was Julian’s favorite.

Julian and Michael squealed with delight as they both stood at the door. “It has been too long, come in, come in.”  
There were friendly hugs and simple cheek kisses as Magnus held out the bottle, “The Pope sends his love”

(Meanwhile, the chief of the Cellar in the Vatican could not understand how the bottles of Cognac could be disappearing as security was tighter than Fort Knox. He was doubling the number of security guards and installing more cameras as he yelled, "Thou shall not steal! How hard is it!")

Julian nodded, “Thank You, Magnus, He does have the best collection.”

They walked into a mid-17th-century penthouse apartment overlooking the Grote Market in Brussells as they sat talking and drinking all delighted to see each other. Things were a little different in Brussells and the down-world did not work the same way as it did in New York.

Alexander and Magnus both knew better than to meddle in the affairs and politics of others and they listened to Julian and Michael speak of stupid leaders and difficult times.

They were coupled up relaxing on opposite lounges with Julian extending the lounge that Magnus and Alexander were on so Alexander could stretch out.

Alexander was laying against Magnus's chest as Magnus was playing with his hair as they talked about everything. Some of it was lost on Alexander as he enjoyed listening to the stories feeling comfortable and relaxed.

Julian was playing with his partners chest as Michael whispered into his ear as Julian smiled, “So Alexander, considering you are not a worlock?”  
Alexander nodded, “We all have our faults, Julian!”  
Julian nodded and Magnus laughed, “ Yes, yes. I am wondering how a non-worlock finds the use of magic during sex?”  
Alexander knew Julian was trying to make him blush to tease him, “ Well I can't speak for everyone, but this mere Shadow Hunter enjoys it immensely”

Alexander placed his head back and Magnus leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Julian nodded, “Do you use your ‘things’ during sex?”  
Magnus laughed as Alexander smiled replying, “If you mean ‘runes’ - Yes I have”  
Magnus rolled his hand down the inside of Alexander's shirt rubbing his chest, “And before you ask, There is nothing like it!”

Julian smiled, “So you have been together for what 5 years now?”  
Magnus nodded, “Married for five”  
Alexander butted in, “ 5 years,178 days and 6 hours”  
Julian smiled, “ Alexander have you ever had a threesome!”  
Alexander shook his head, “No-I am not interested in being with anybody else other than my husband.”  
Julian and Michael sighed, “Aww that is so sweet”  
Julian looked at Magnus, “Not even a magical one”  
Magnus saw the look on Julian's face and was not sure how Alexander would react.  
Alexander laughed, “Is there a difference?”

Julian’s eyes lit up as Magnus nodded, “ Magical threesomes are where worlocks do not physically touch. They use magic only!”

Alexander nodded, “Oh!”

There was silence as Michael jumped up and turned the music up grabbing Julian by the hand and dragging him out on to the balcony to dance whispering in his ear, “I would like to!”  
Julian smiled as he brushed Michael’s black curls away from his eyes, “I know! We will see.”

Magnus was running his hands over Alexander's chest, “ I believe that may have been an invitation. You won't offended them if you say no, We can go if you like.”

Alexander always appreciated Magnus being protective, It made him feel safe. He looked up at Magnus his eyelashes flicked as he asked, “Is that what you want?”

Julian was watching Magnus and Alexander talking.

Magnus smiled, “ I would be lying if I said no. It is a very erotic experience. In fact -It’s probably the safest sex you can have!”  
Alexander smiled, “and you would be here”  
Magnus nodded as he leaned down and kissed him, “ Always”  
Alexander was thinking, “and would you be touching them?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No, the only person I would be touching would be my husband!”  
Alexander was thinking, Yes-No-Yes-No, maybe! He looked over to Julian and Michael dancing as Julian kissed Michael on the neck as he caught Alexander's eye.  
Alexander watched as Michael threw his head back also catching Alexander's eye and smiling.

Magnus gave Alexander an out, “This does not have to happen today, we can talk more about it. Would you like to leave ?”  
Alexander sat in silence as he whispered, “No. I would like to stay. What happens if I don’t like it or change my mind?”  
Magnus brushed his hair back, “It only works if you give yourself to it. It will not work if you do not want it. They would never hurt you”

Alexander was sure of that. Julian and Michael were two of the nicest people he had ever met. They were lovely and Alexander did feel comfortable with them as they had shared some great times. 

Magnus felt excited and very responsible, this was something that was going to be a very intimate experience for them both and he wanted Alexander to enjoy it. 

Julian and Michael returned to the living room as Alexander and Magnus were kissing with Michael adding, “Don’t stop on our account.”  
Alexander laughed and pulled away as Julian added, “You will have to excuse the love of my life, he likes to watch! Another drink?”  
Alexander lifted his glass and it automatically filled.

Michael smiled taking a drink resting his head on Julian’s shoulder, “I think love and making love are the most beautiful things in the world”  
Julian kissed his forehead, “That is because you are a hopeless romantic”  
Alexander took a drink, “Oh there is nothing wrong with that”  
Magnus clinked his glass, “No there is not my love”

Michael turned to Julian, “you know I do love magical sex”  
Julian nodded, “ Oh II know!”  
Michael nudged his nose against Julian’s neck, “Perhaps we show Alexander what we mean”  
Julian smiled as Micheal sat down the other end of the couch as Julian flashed out his hand as a red stream of magic appeared and he ran it up and down Michael’s chest as Michael moaned as his voice softened, “Oh that’s nice”

Alexander could tell by the look on his face he liked it. He knew he liked it when Magnus used his magic like that.

Magnus rose his head, “Julian would you like to remove Alexander's shoes.”

Julian used his other hand and flipped Alexander's shoes off moving his magic up and down Alexander's foot.

Magnus whispered, “Can you feel the difference”

Alexander opened his eyes and saw the blue flame he knew was his husband and felt a tingling sensation lightly caressing his feet. It tickled and Alexander nodded watching the red stream move up and down the top of his feet.   
Magnus asked, “How does it feel?”  
Alexander was apprehensive at first as he looked at Magnus “It feels like I am getting a foot rub”  
Magnus smiled winking at Julian knowing he would be gentle and caring.

The lounge changed shape and now Alexander's feet were out in front of him as Magnus started to kiss his neck and Julian continued to run his magic further up Alexander's legs caressing his calves watching as Alexander started to relax as Magnus continued to kiss him.  
Alexander stopped, looking down at his chest he saw a white stream of magic brushing over his nipples as the buttons of his shirt were magically undone.

He turned to look at Michael as Michael smiled waving his hand gently back and forth.

As Alexander looked down he felt warm hands in the shape of a red stream move further up now on his thighs, he felt soft hands a little bit cold in the shape of a white stream playing with his nipples and he saw a blue stream of his husbands covering his belt as Magnus pulled his head back against his chest and whispered, “Just lay back and relax”

Magnus used his magic to pop the button on Alexander's jeans as the white stream moved up around his neck he realized the coolness he felt was actually a tongue as it rolled around Alexander's neck as Magnus undid the zip watching his husband react to every movement. 

He felt Magnus start to stroke him and Magnus whispered, “Does that feel nice”  
Alexander nodded as Magnus kissed his neck watching Alexander shudder and flinch at the touch as Julian wet his fingers in Michael’s mouth as wriggled them toward Alexander as Alexander hitched his breath feeling like a tongue was flicking against his hole as Magnus whispered, “That’s it, baby, just relax”

Michael moved sitting in between Julian’s legs and parted his fingers as Alexander felt his legs spread and felt Magnus stroking him.  
Magnus removed Alexander’s pants and his own and lifted them slightly giving Michael and Julian access to Alexander's hole as they sat 2 meters away using their magical streams playing with Alexander and each other.

Alexander looked down upon himself, his body was covered in red white and blue magic.  
He watched as Julian and Micheal’s streams would crossover turning pink and sending electric pulses through his body as Magnus increased the friction on his cock.

Julian looked at Magnus as he moved over Magnus stream and then over Micheal’s as Magnus through his head back and Julian bound their streams together creating a purple stream as combined there streams entered Alexander together and Alexander groaned, “Oh FK!”

He could feel all of them inside of him as Magnus started to moan in his ear, “Let go, Alexander…Let go, baby!”

Alexander started to move as Michael started to moan and when Alexander opened his eyes he saw Micheal down on all fours as Julian was using his other hand with a yellow stream punching hard into his ass and Micheal’s cock was throbbing as Magnus tightened his hold wrapping his arms around Alexander’s chest knowing they were all about to cum Magnus added more power to his stream and Alexander felt him slamming into his prostate. 

Alexander, Julian, and Michael all yelled, “MAGNUS”

There streams fused into one pumping and throbbing into Alexander as Alexander arched his back lifting himself off the couch as Magnus grabbed him by the hair continuing as Alexander exploded.

Julian pulled Micheal’s head back and Michael opened his mouth as Julian redirected the fountain of cum straight down Michael’s throat before kissing him tasting it himself.

Magnus gently removed the streams from inside Alexander as they all threw their heads back catching their breathe as their streams exploded against each other causing all of them ahead spin as it formed a rainbow and none of them had experienced that before.

Alexander couldn’t think or speak, Magnus looked at him, “Are you ok”  
Alexander nodded as Magnus smiled as that was a new experience for him as well  
Alexander looked at Julian and Michael, “That was quite magical”

Julian smiled, “You are welcome!”

Magnus flicked his hand and Alexander was cleaned up and dressed as if nothing had happened.

Once they had all gathered their thoughts and shared a few more drinks, It was getting late and Magnus and Alexander went home to Alicante promising to catch up soon. 

They were laying in bed cuddling when Magnus asked, “ You have been very quiet since we came home. Do you regret it?”  
Alexander kissed him on the neck, “No, not at all. I am just a little light-headed and exhausted.”  
Magnus replied, “That is a shame”  
Alexander kissed his neck again, “Not that exhausted”  
Alexander pressed into him as Magnus asked, “How would you like it physical or magical”  
Alexander kissed his neck again, “I would like to get physical with my husband”

Magnus sighed as Alexander wound his hands down Magnus's stomach holding him tighter, as he growled, “Tonight I want to make love to my husband!”

Magnus bit his lip as very rarely did Alexander want to be in control and when he did Magnus knew he was in for a long night.  
Magnus caught his breath as Alexander ignited his stamina rune as Magnus pulled Alexander down onto him, “ Magic may be magical, but there is nothing hotter than being fucked by a Shadow Hunter”

That night their sex life moved to another level as even after 5 years together they could still surprise one and other.

Magnus had been fucked stupid and he laid there panting the heat coming off their bodies was incredible as the sheets were covered in cum and sweat. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander!”  
Alexander was trying to focus himself as he regained his breath, “In good ways, I hope!”

Magnus laughed as they curled up together interlocking fingers and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
